


Snowballs and I Love You

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Are Awesome, Basically, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, a lot of love, because why wouldn't you love harry osborn, or dane dehaan for that matter, reader - Freeform, reader is Peter's sister, so remember that, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt May was out working her double-shift, Peter was asleep in his room and you? Well, you were busy on the net looking for a way to solve your brothers' web-shooters so he could face Max Dillion. But your plans will be put on hold when, your long-time friend, Harry Osborn throws snowballs at your window ... what could he want at this time of night? </p><p>*tension tenses*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs and I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't the faintest idea where I got the idea to write this up! I can only say that I was inspired by the track 'You Need Me' on The Amazing Spiderman 2 Soundtrack. So I'd suggest listening to that while reading this one-shot (if you're into that kind of thing). 
> 
> I am quite impressed with how lack of sleep, obsession with Harry Osborn (and Dane Dehaan) and a ticking brain mixed together. :D
> 
> [I do not own The Amazing Spiderman, characters or you!]  
> All mistakes are my own so I apologise in advance :)

You sat in your bed with your laptop perfectly poised to rest on your lap and a mug of cocoa, which Peter had made earlier, to the side. The fairy lights in your room emitted a soft sunset yellow and purple light on the walls. Your blanket covered your legs to keep from the cold, even though you were still wearing socks. 

You were busy looking up ways in which Peter’s web shooters would not explode against Electro while your brother slept peacefully next door. Aunt May had gone to the hospital for a double-shift even though you had insisted against it, purely out of concern for your mother-like aunt. 

You looked out the window and saw that it had begun to snow again after a brief interval. The flakes of white cast small shadows around the room which is one of the reasons that you never shut the blinds. You took another sip of the warm chocolate and returned to the research. 

THUD!

The sudden noise made you jump and stop your heart momentarily. You lowered the screen of the laptop and listened quietly. Silence. There was no sound from Peter groaning which meant that he hadn’t rolled off the bed and hit the ground. So what was it? 

THUD! 

There it was again and, this time, you turned to your room window instantly. Obscuring your view of the night sky was white snow that wasn’t there before. Snowballs, you thought to yourself, of course. 

You pushed your laptop to the side and tossed your blankets aside in order to get up. Treading softly, you lifted the window and peered outside to face the snowball bandit. You had expected to see a group of young children messing around in the snow but what you actually saw was a surprise. 

The newly-made CEO of Oscorp stood in the front yard with a snowball in his hand.

“Harry?” You asked with a laugh. Harry Osborn smiled back,

“Hey.” He greeted. You didn’t know why but, every time Harry spoke, your heart did a back-flip. Tonight, though, your heart did the moonwalk at the sight of him in the snow.

“What are you doing here?” you wondered, “Pete is the next window.” 

“I didn’t come for Peter. I need to talk to you.” Harry replied, “Can you come down?” he asked. You laughed and nodded at him,

“Give me a minute.” You said and took a step back from the window to close it. 

Your fluffy (f/c) robe hung behind the door and you grabbed it before closing your room door. You walked over to Peter’s room and pressed an ear to the wood. His snores were loud and clear so you left him as he was. You zoomed down the stairs and slipped on your shoes by the door before cautiously unlocking the front door and walking outside into the cold. 

Harry stood there waiting and you saw him sigh in relief as you shut the door behind you.  
“Is everything alright?” You asked slightly concerned while trekking further into the snow. It wasn’t like Harry to show up late at night and pelt your window with snowballs. The last time something like this happened, it was when you were kids. Peter and Harry had sought out to annoy you as best they could on Christmas Eve so they could stay up late to open their presents. 

It wasn’t Christmas and they weren’t children which meant that there was something else on Harry’s mind. Harry grinned and ran towards you,

“I understand now!” Harry exclaimed as he lifted you to spin you around. Laughing as he set you back down, you pushed a loose strand of hair behind your right ear,

“What do you understand?” you asked kindly. Harry pointed straight at you with a smile,

“You.” He answered. You squinted at him and tilted your head slightly,

“Me?” you wondered still carrying a warm smile. Harry nodded eagerly and took a step forward,

“Ever since I came back, I have never felt more alone.” he stared explaining with you listening to every word, “And then I met you after such a long time.”

8 years to be exact, you thought to yourself. 

You and Peter felt slightly isolated when Harry was shipped off to boarding school by his father. For the first few months, Harry wrote to you both every week but it only went downhill from there. The number of letters received dropped until they had stopped completely. 

Your brother and you had always suspected that Norman Osborn was behind the interception but either of you barely saw the man after Harry was gone, so you waited until your friend returned to the city. Now, that Harry was back, and all grown up, old friendships had kicked off again from a new point.

“I thought that maybe you might have changed from when we were kids but I was wrong.” Harry continued to say, “You listen to me. To everything, that I have to say, no matter how crazy. But more importantly, you understand me.” 

“Why wouldn’t I? We’re friends.” You asked with a gentle laugh, as if the reason was so obvious. Harry snapped his fingers,

“That’s what I thought too but…” Harry lowered his voice as he searched your eyes for the right words. 

“But?” you whispered curiously. It was like your voice had the power to speed up Harry’s thought process since he broke into a smile when you spoke,

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” He revealed. 

You fell silent, unable to think of something to say. Instead, you were repeating Harry’s last sentence over and over in your head, hoping that it would make more sense. But it didn’t. You were quite literally speechless but nobody would ever have picked it up because of the goofy grin and hopeful eyes on your face. 

“I couldn’t put together why until half an hour ago.” Harry said, “It just hit me.”

“What hit you?” You asked. If you were sitting on a chair then I’m sure that you would have fallen off by now in anticipation. Harry moved closer to you and removed the gap between your bodies. The smile he gave was so carefree that it made his blue eyes glisten in the snow,

“That I love you.” He answered. 

“You love me?” You asked again – not out of clarification but just because you wanted to hear him say it again. Harry chuckled and stroked your cheek gently,

“Yes, I love you.” He repeated slightly slower than the first time so you could catch each word. You laughed and put your hand to his face,

“It’s a good thing that I do too.” You told him and, with that, kissed the boy that stood before you.


End file.
